Long Lasting Christmas
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: Baginya dunia adalah meja judi raksasa dan aku bertahan hanya karena malaikat kecilku, sebuah benang darah yang mengikatku bersamanya/ AkaKuro / Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Mpreg, Absurdness / Late christmas giveaway / Mind to RnR?


Ada banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan, tak cukup satu atau dua kali hati ini harus disabarkan. Baginya dunia adalah meja judi raksasa, Dan aku disini, hanya satu dari sekian tumpuk selimut musim dinginnya. Menghangatkannya ketika ia kedinginan, dan merelakannya pergi ketika tubuhku sudah terasa sepah baginya. Tidak akan ada satupun orang yang rela diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ini semua hanya demi malaikat kecilku. Benang darah terakhir yang mengikatku bersamanya.

.

.

.

**Long lasting Christmas**

_[Chara always belong to Fujimaki Sensei]_

_[Akakuro/ Gangster!Akashi x Kuroko]_

_[Warning : typo and bit lemon, Mpreg]_

_[Happy Reading]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Kuroko POV]

"Tetsuya... aku kedinginan.."

Aku bergidik sesaat kala sebuah angin hangat manja menyapa leherku. Hangat hembus nafasnya membangunkanku, ditambah lagi sebuah kecupan dalam yang ia daratkan di tempat yang sama. Aku hanya bisa mengerang tipis sambil menaikkan selimutku.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Mmmh..."

Tak terhitung berapa kali kalimat yang sarat akan dusta itu terucap dari mulut manisnya, mulut manis seorang Akashi Seijuro. Dari sejak tadi pagi ia sudah menyeretku keatas ranjang dan mencumbuku seharian. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu ganas hingga aku tak punya tenaga lagi selain mengerang tipis kala ia mencoba menggodaku lagi seperti saat ini.

"Tetsuya.. jangan diam.. bicaralah sayang" Ujarnya sambil meraih kepalaku dan membalikkan badanku kearahnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan.. Sei-kun?" Balasku sambil menyatukan jemariku dengan jemarinya.

"Katakan saja jika kau marah padaku Tetsuya" Ujarnya. Ia mengambil punggung tanganku dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Aku tidak marah. Kapan kau melihatku marah hmm?" Gumamku sambil menyilakan poni merahnya yang acak-acakan. Aku yakin hanya pelacur-pelacur kelas dunia yang bisa menikmati pemandangan bos gangster besar seperti ini.

"Hmm.. mungkin saat aku membawa Magdalena kemari?" Tanya Seijuro. Masih berani juga dia membahas perempuan tiga tahun silam itu.

"Apakah aku berteriak-teriak seperti wanita tak mau dimadu hmm..?" Balasku.

"Memang tidak, tapi siapa yang menaburkan racun tikus diatas omeletnya? atau mengganti anggurnya dengan cairan oli? hmm... haha akui sajalah kalau kau marah saat itu Tetsuya..."

Aku tesenyum nakal dan meraih lehernya. Kubawa lelaki itu dalam ciuman panas sesaat untuk menutup mulut berbisanya itu. Dia mengingatkanku lagi pada perempuan kebarat-baratan yang ia bawa pulang tiga tahun lalu. Beraninya dia membawa orang lain saat aku dan pewaris tunggalnya, Akashi Seirya tengah menanti kepulangannya di ruangan khusus keluarga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Seirya. Seharusnya saat itu hanya ada kami bertiga, jadi menurutku orang keempat tidak diperlukan.

"Hey...jangan menggodaku, ayolah akui saja kalau kau marah" Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak marah Sei-kun, aku hanya ingin kau menepati janji itu saja" Balasku.

"Kau berbohong hmmm..."

Ia meraup bibirku lagi. Sepertinya ia masih ingat betul metode untuk membuatku berkata jujur. Sapuan manis manja lidahnya begitu memabukkan, seperti sesuatu yang amat lama kunantikan.

"Sei-kun cukup. Hentikan. Kita akan terlambat besok pagi" Ujarku. Aku memalingkan tubuhku dan merapatkan selimutku.

"Kau ingin tidur seperti ini hmm? nakal sekali" Balasnya.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur bersama Seirya sa–

_GREP!_

_"_Ssshh... jangan mengganggunya, dia pasti sedang sibuk berurusan dengan santa claus.."

Ia meraih pinggulku dan merebahkanku kembali dalam peluknya. Sempat terjadi beberapa foreplay tapi kemudian aku menolaknya. Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil lalu tertidur dibelakangku. Aku mengikuti tiap suara tenang nafasnya sambil melihat butiran salju yang berjatuhan diluar jendela. Rasanya aneh, kenapa aku yang menyuruhnya tidur malah tak bisa memejamkan mata seperti ini? aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang menantikan kereta santa melayang-layang diatas langit sana. Tapi, jika memang begitu adanya isi hati kecil ini,

"I Love you.. Sei-kun.."

Aku bahkan tak tahu menahu kalimat tak berarti itu tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan kalimat usang itu mengingat Sei-kun hanya akan mendatangi aku dan Seirya lima tahun sekali saja. Aku tak pernah repot-repot menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi tetapi aku ingin bertanya kenapa tak ia biarkan aku dan Seirya angkat kaki dari sangkar raksasa ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik bagiku membesarkan Seirya diluar sana sendirian, jauh dari bahaya yang ditimbulkan status kebesaran ayahnya sebagai bos gangster dunia. Tapi tetap saja, ia akan selalu mengatakan

_"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu dan Seirya"_

**Bullshit. **

Memangnya dia tahu bahwa kemarin-kemarin ada bom di bus sekolah anaknya?

Jemariku saja sudah tak cukup menghitung berapa banyak wanita yang ia tiduri saat jauh dariku dan Seirya. Terkadang terasa lelah menjawab pertanyaan Seirya yang tiap malam menanyakan tentang dirinya. Iri rasanya, Seirya lebih sering menanyakan Sei-kun daripada aku. Tidak adil, aku yang mengandungnya 9 bulan dan membesarkannya hingga 8 tahun terakhir tapi yang ia tanyakan selalu saja ayahnya. Yah, mungkin karena _like father like son_? Oh apapun itu lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan hal yang akan membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini.

* * *

><p>[Author POV]<p>

_TENG...TENG...TENG..._

Irama lonceng gereja telah berdentum indah. Diantara ribuan orang baru saja melakukan misa natal, Seijuro dan Tetsuya menggandeng keluar sesosok malaikat kecil mereka, Akashi Seirya yang tampak begitu riang dengan sekantong penuh hadiah. Mereka berjalan keluar gereja dengan pengawalan penuh para bodyguard Akashi. Hal seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi bagi Tetsuya mengingat suaminya adalah bos gangster besar.

"Tou-san, aku ingin ke taman kota. Tapi kita jalan kaki aja yaa..." Ujar Seirya.

"Seirya-kun, taman kota lumayan jauh dari sini sayang" Gumam Tetsuya.

"Tapi... aku sudah lama tidak digandeng seperti ini.. huummm.."

Sejenak Tetsuya tersentak mendengar perkataan anaknya. Seirya tampak memasang raut wajah kecewa dan merapatkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan orang tuanya. Tetsuya lantas menatap Seijuro sebentar kemudian melihat suaminya mengangguk kecil dan berlutut dihadapan Seirya.

"_Piggy back-ride_?"

"Yeaaayy!"

Seirya langsung menyerahkan kantong hadiahnya pada Tetsuya dan memanjat punggung Seijuro. Tetsuya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum hangat melihat Seijuro menggendong bocah kecil bersurai sewarna dibelakang punggungnya. Sesaat sebelum mereka meneruskan perjalanan, salah satu tangan Seijuro berusaha meraih tangan Tetsuya. Tapi pasangannya itu malah menjauhkan tangannya.

"Sei-kun, jangan menggandengku nanti Seirya terjatuh" Ujar Tetsuya.

"Fuh... _yare-yare..."_

Keluarga kecil Akashi pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju taman kota. Disepanjang perjalanan Seirya kecil tiada henti-hentinya bertanya tentang dunia luar kepada ayahnya. Dari samping Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihat putranya begitu bahagia. Dalam hati kecilnya kemudian timbul beberapa perasaan aneh, perasaan seperti ingin mengulang momen-momen indah seperti ini di hari esok, lusa dan selamanya. Ia mendengar jerit-jerit tipis hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia rangkul lengan Seijuro dan mengatakan 'jangan pergi' seperti dulu kala. Bukan hanya tentang ia yang merindukan, ia merasa miris jika Seirya hanya mendapat kesempatan seperti ini sekali dalam lima kali natal.

"Kaa-san.. Kaa-san!" Seirya membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya sesaat.

"E-eh? i..iya sayang?" Jawab Tetsuya dengan gugup.

"Tetsuya, kau melamun?" Tanya Akashi.

"Iya Tou-san! Kaa-san akhir-akhir ini sering melamun!" Sahut Seirya.

"Tidak Sayang, Kaa-san tidak melamun, jangan menuduh begitu" Gumam Tetsuya.

"Kaa-san bohong! kemarin saja aku membaca diary milik– mmphh!"

Sebelum Seirya menambah panjang lebar perkataannya, Ibunya lebih dulu membungkam mulut mungilnya itu.

"Ne..Seirya-kun, tuh didepan sudah ada taman kota" Ujar Tetsuya.

"Whoaa.. banyak mainannya! Itu ada santa juga! Yeaay!" Seru Seirya kegirangan.

"Uh, Seirya tambah berat saja ne.." Gumam Seijuro sambil menurunkan Seirya.

"Salahkan ibu dong! Hehehe... Jaa ne!" Sahut Seirya.

Si kecil Seirya kemudian berlari menuju gerombolan anak-anak seusianya yang mengelilingi badut santa claus di tengah taman. Seijuro lantas menggandeng Tetsuya dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah bangku taman. Awalnya Tetsuya mengambil duduk diujung bangku dan membuat Seijuro memicingkan mata. Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut kemudian mendekati Tetsuya.

"Hey, kenapa kau duduk menjauh seperti itu? Tanya Seijuro.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Tetsuya.

"Fuhh... marah lagi"

Seijuro meneguk sedikit anggur yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya. Ia menodongkannya pada Tetsuya tapi pasangannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa benar kau sering melamun?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Aku hanya merenungkan Seirya, itu saja" Balas Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak merenungkanku?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Buat apa aku merenungkan seseorang yang tak merenungkanku" Jawab Tetsuya.

Sejenak Seijuro terdiam. Bos gangster itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan belai lembut salju menyapa wajahnya secara langsung.

"Apa kau masih mengira aku bergonta-ganti ranjang dan perempuan Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? tentu saja aku tidak tahu" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sikapku Sei-kun?" Balas Tetsuya.

"Kau tak seperti yang dulu" Ujar Seijuro.

Tetsuya tersentak sesaat kemudian terdiam. Seijuro yang tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya memutuskan untuk merubah topik pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Seirya? apa dia menyukai basket?" Tanya Seijuro. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Oh ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Ujar Seijuro.

"Tanyalah" Balas Tetsuya.

"Krista Meyer.. putri mafia besar eropa ingin aku menceraikanmu Tetsuya"

_DEG!_

Tetsuya seketika menoleh tajam kearah suaminya. Kedua iris birunya bergetaran mendengar perkataan Seijuro.

"Kenapa kau diam? bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lelaki bersurai baby blue itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pelan. Ia mencengkram syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, perkataan 'cerai' tadi seolah menjadi racun yang memasuki nadinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memberitahuku.. jauh hari Sei..kun..?"

"Karena aku sibuk Tetsuya. Keluarga Meyer meminta pertanggung jawabanku"

"Tanggung jawab..?"

"Ya, mereka ingin aku menceraikanmu dan menjadikan anak yang dikandung Krista sebagai pewaris tunggalku. Orang-orang yang berusaha mencelakaimu dan Seirya adalah pesuruhnya"

Diam.

Luput dari ribuan perkataan yang menggantung di lidahnya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk diam. Apa yang selama ini menghantuinya sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan gumpalan emosi dalam dirinya yang semakin menyesakkan dada. Mungkin ini adalah natal paling buruk baginya.

"Jadi.. setelah kita bercerai, apa kau akan meninggalkan.. Seirya?"

_DRIP..._

"Kalau aku membawanya sama saja aku memberikan tumbal pada Krista"

_DRIP...DRIP.._

"Tapi dia me..membutuhkanmu..Sei-kun.."

_DRIP...DRIP...DRIP..._

"Anakku yang ada di kandungan Krista juga–

_DRIP...DRIP..DRIP..DRIP.._

"Kau boleh.. melakukan apa..apapun kepadaku... dan aku mungkin tak terlalu..membutuhkanmu.. tapi demi tuhan Sei... anakku butuh kamu.. Seirya butuh ayahnya..hiks.."

Seijuro menoleh tajam setelah mendengar isak kecil yang terperosok keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Mata emperornya bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mungil berjatuhan bebas dari kelopak mata Tetsuya yang tengah menunduk itu.

_GREP_

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi Seijuro meraih tubuh Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di pipi Tetsuya.

"Ku-kumohon ..Sei... Hiks.. apapun itu asal jangan tinggalkan Seirya..hiks..kumohon.." Ujar Tetsuya sambil terisak dan mencengkram erat jas Seijuro.

"Sssh.. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, jangan menangis sayang.." Gumam Seijuro.

Seijuro lantas mengusap air mata yang menggenangi pipi Tetsuya. Hatinya sedikit menyesak, pemandangan sepasang iris biru Tetsuya yang berair menjadi hal yang takkan bisa ia maafkan. Tapi sebetulnya ia bahagia, Tetsuya bereaksi sesuai harapannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menceraikanku maka ceraikan, A..aku– mmmphh!"

Sebelum mulut Tetsuya berucap lebih lama, Seijuro kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas. Tetsuya lantas memisahkan diri darinya karena malu. Tapi Seijuro hanya melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya"

"U..untuk apa..Sei-kun?"

_GREP! GREP! _

"Tou-san..!Kaa-san! ayo ikut aku..!"

Belum sempat Seijuro menjawab pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan mungil yang menggenggam dan menyeret mereka. Seijuro dan Tetsuya kemudian mengikuti kemana langkah-langkah mungil nan riang dihadapannya itu menuntun mereka.

"Lihat! lihat itu Tou-san! Santa claus akan menyalakan kembang apinya!"

Seijuro kemudian menyambar badan anaknya dan menggendongnya. Tak lama kemudian langit pagi yang gelap karena awan tebal menjadi begitu berwarna dengan ribuan petasan yang diluncurkan. Seirya terlihat begitu senang, ia tertawa riang bersama ayahnya. Pemandangan seperti ini rupanya mengundang kucuran air mata lagi di mata Tetsuya. Tak lama setelah kembang api selesai, Seirya segera turun dan kembali berlari menuju gerombolan anak-anak yang menyerbu permen gratis.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Aku hanya.. menyesal" Gumam Tetsuya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Menyesal?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan kelahiran padanya.. jika hanya untuk kau sia-siakan.. seharusnya.. aku mati saja saat itu. Dengan begitu.. kau akan–

_GREP!_

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi" Ujar Seijuro sambil memeluk Tetsuya.

"Yang tadi itu aku hanya berbohong saja sayang. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu dan ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Maaf ya, aku sudah mengabaikan kalian berdua selama ini. Takkan kuulangi lagi" Tambahnya.

"Kau berbohong lagi Sei-kun" Balas Tetsuya.

"Tidak, sungguh. Itulah kenapa tadi aku berkata bahwa aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah Tetsuya, aku ingin hidup bersama kalian, berdekatan dan tak terpisah lagi" Ujar Tetsuya.

"Ta..tapi Sei-kun...bagaimana dengan–"

"Sssh.. kau tak boleh membantahku Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin hidup bersama kalian. Sudah itu saja"

Seulas senyum lega terukir di wajah Tetsuya. Seijuro meraih kepalanya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dalam di kening pasangannya. Perlahan ia meraih Seijuro, tangannya menjelajah pelan, mengaitkan lengan ke lengan, jari ke jari. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah kesan yang ia rasakan. Sekalipun selama hidup bersama Seijuro disadarinya akan begitu berbahaya, tetapi tiap kali sebuah kecupan hangat yang didaratkan Seijuro di keningnya ia anggap sebagai jimat perlindungannya. Ataupun ketika jarak yang terhapus diantara mereka, Tetsuya merasa bahagia.

"Aku bahagia sekali"

"Kenapa?"

"Akhirnya tuhan menghadirkanmu untuk mengisi sela-sela jemariku, Sei-kun.."

"Begitukah? aku lebih bahagia lagi"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau memang tercipta untukku, Tetsuya"

"Merry Christmas, Sei-kun"

Ini adalah natal terindah bagi Tetsuya. Apalagi setelah mereka pulang dari taman kota, ia mendengar suaminya yang berbicara di telfon dan menyatakan untuk menetap di jepang selamanya. Penantian dan kesabarannya telah dibayar, ia tak perlu meragukan kesetiaan Akashi lagi. Walau harus selalu ia pahami bahwa tiap detiknya ia tak bisa luput dari ancaman pihak-pihak yang ingin menumbangkan kekuasaan Akashi, tapi ia tetap bahagia. Akashi takkan lagi memperlakukannya seperti pemanis sesaat yang jika sudah sepah akan ditinggal pergi lagi. Ia meyakini satu, ia mencintai keluarganya.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

**[BONUS OMAKE]**

"Seirya, kemarilah"

Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada putra tunggalnya itu. Seirya yang sedang bermain basket di halaman samping pun berhenti dan mendekati ayahnya. Ia langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Akashi sambil terus memeluk bola basketnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Seirya.

"Aku kan belum memberikanmu hadiah natal, kau minta apa hm?" Balas Akashi.

"Hmm... apa ya..."

Sejenak Seirya berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Tapi kemudian Tetsuya muncul sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Akashi.

"Kaa-san juga belum memberimu hadiah kan? minta apa kamu sayang?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Katakan saja Seirya, Tou-san akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau mau" Ujar Akashi.

Seirya masih saja ber-hmm ria. Dalam pikirannya sudah tersusun sederet mainan limited edition yang ingin ia miliki atau bahkan daftar tempat wisata yang ingin ia kunjungi. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Seirya? kenapa diam sayang?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Seirya mengingat beberapa waktu lalu sebelum liburan panjang, ia melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pulang menggandeng seorang perempuan kecil dari TK sebelah SD nya. Temannya tampak bahagia, jadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Tou-san.. Kaa-san.."

"Iya sayang?"

"Aku... minta... adik..."

Akashi menyeringai lebar setelah mendengar permintaan anaknya tapi Tetsuya nampaknya tak terlalu senang.

"Baiklah..baiklah nanti malam Tou-san buatkan, ne?"

"Eh? membuat ? memangnya .. di toko tidak ada ya? jadi aku boleh ikut membuat ya?! ya?!"

Detik selanjutnya Tetsuya menggunakan jurus menghilangnya. Membiarkan Akashi tidur diatas sofa sampai pagi berikutnya.

**THE REAL END**

**Nyoba buat fic yang fluff dikit, sorry kalau jelek. Review?**

**#Alessana**


End file.
